Optimal Paragraph Alignment is a method of laying out a paragraph of text iteratively, so as to provide the best visual appearance of the paragraph. An optimized paragraph layout algorithm developed by Professor Donald Knuth for the TeX program considers the various ways to break a paragraph into lines. In particular, the algorithm calculates a penalty function to evaluate the quality of each way of breaking the paragraph into lines. Based on the results, the algorithm chooses the best way to break the paragraph. The approach set forth by Knuth improves the typographic quality of text by improving the uniform distribution of white space in paragraphs for justified paragraphs and the appearance of ragged-right paragraphs. In order to accomplish these benefits in linear time, Knuth's algorithm applies techniques of dynamic programming. Since the optimal paragraph layout is iterative, however, the text can have a tendency to visually move around or “wiggle” on the page during editing of the paragraph. The location of the current editing point may also move or even change lines as a result of the optimal paragraph layout. This movement can distract users and potentially lead to a negative user experience.